paladinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Furia
Rise of Furia was an event celebrating the release of Furia. It was introduced with Patch 1.1 and started on June 6th, 2018. Description Escape the Abyss Relive the day the city of Seris was destroyed and thousands of souls were cast into the Abyss. You have been trapped in the vile recesses of this ancient hell… but there is still hope. Race against your doom and climb the Abyssal Spire. As you slay the wretched shadows atop, you’ll earn Abyssal Shards which can be exchanged for exclusive Rise of Furia event items. Face off in an epic Team Deathmatch at the top in front of the Abyssal Lord himself. Remember, child: Even in the blackest night, the Pyre will light your path. Lore Two sisters, two fates defined by this place. While all towns harbor darkness, true evil lurked in the village of Seris - a portal to the Abyss... and it demanded to be fed. The Magistrate made its decision - one sister would be sacrificed to the Abyss, her life less important than its hunger. The girl excepted her fate, but for her sister, the choice to fight was an easy one. Alas, a common girl can not defeat the Magistrate, or the Abyss. The sister was taken, only a lock of hair was left- another of the Magistrate's meaningless gestures. With no hope left in the realm, she turned to a source of salvation, the Eternal Pyre, the cleansing flame from which we are reborn. The sister prayed for guidance for her loved one's soul, most of all she preyed for the strength to fight the Abyss,so no others will be lost. As the sacrifice neared, the Void's hunger grew stronger and stronger until the Abyss released it hungered not for a soul but for a body. The Abyss was unleashed and the village of Seris was destroyed. All were lost. Saved for one last soul, for what the sister had sought the Pyre had given and the weak sister was no more. For she was Furia: cleansing flame incarnate. She would do what none had done before: she would stand against the Abyss. Game mode The Abyss hungers. Race to the top of the demonic spire, avoiding rockets fired by an abyssal lord. Then prepare for a winner-take-all Team Deathmatch to escape eternal torment. ;The Champions * Players are assigned a random Champion to race up the spire. * Both teams are comprised of the same Champions. ;The Climb * Players have increased movement speed and jump height to help them traverse the Abyssal Spire. * Players are unable to damage or impede their opponents’ progress during the climb. * The Abyss will slowly rise during the Climb, forcing players towards the top. Falling into the Abyss will reset you to the lowest current checkpoint. * Pyre’s Blessings are placed throughout the climb, providing ultimate charge to the team who can grab them first! * Destroying the Crystal near the top will unlock the Abyssal Spire’s Arena, bringing all players to the top of the Spire. The team that unlocks the Arena earns additional ultimate charge. ;The Fight * The fight follows Team Deathmatch Rules – first team to 30 kills wins the match. Videos Paladins - Lore Cinematic - Rise of Furia Paladins - Rise of Furia - Available in Update 1.1 External Links * Rise of Furia promo site Category:Events